


Rules

by locolotions



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, super short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/pseuds/locolotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored. And I'm sorry, English is not my first language.

“America?” England knocked the door.

No answer.

“America!” England knocked the door harder this time, with hope America would notice him.

But still no answer.

“ALFRED F. JONES, ANSWER ME YOU DAMN GIT!”

He could hear a sudden loud laughter behind the door. “Damn it, Alfred! I knew it; you were there the whole time! Why didn't you answer me!?” Alfred opened the door, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes, still chuckling. “Dude, sorry. I didn't mean to. But you know the rules, darlin’.” He suddenly leaned closer to Arthur, nose touching and he grinned. “Outside work and stuff, call me Alfred.” 

Arthur scoffed, and closed their distant with a sweet quick kiss. “You never follow the rule anyway, so why should I?” Alfred chuckled softly and placed his arms around Arthur’s waist, pulling his body closer to him. “It’s because you always follow the rules.” He kissed Arthur again, but this time a little bit deeper. He could feel Arthur hummed in agreement, but Arthur pulled away. “Whatever you say, love.” Alfred pouted and kissed Arthur again, their kisses started from an innocent kiss into needy lustful kiss. Arthur pulled away again reluctantly; his face was flushed, heart beating fast. Alfred grinned.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Alfred couldn't agree more.


End file.
